This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Such cabinet systems are known; an example is the compact control cabinet AE of the applicant, which is described in Rittal Handbook 34, Edition 2014/2015, p. 44 ff. A component for the interior fittings, in the form of a mounting rail, is the object of WO 2013/075684 A1. The mounting section described there has a tensioning section at a first end and a supporting section on a second end opposite the first end, wherein the tensioning section comprises a toggle lever. The toggle lever has an attachment side, by way of which the toggle lever is releasably screwed onto the first end of the mounting section, furthermore a tensioning side on which the mounting rail is fixed in place on a housing wall. For particularly effective fixation of the mounting rail on the inner sides of a cabinet housing, it is provided that both the supporting section and the tensioning section have at least one claw, which digs into the inner sides of the cabinet housing.
Proceeding from this state of the art, it is the task of the disclosure to make available a cabinet system in which dynamic loads can be absorbed in the interior fittings better than before.